Slave's Master
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Celia is a slave. But she falls in love with her master who just ignores her. Itachi x Oc and Sasuke x Oc lemon.   Don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**BBzzzzzzzztt!**

The bell sounded for the womn to rise out of there cells.

Celia opened her eyes, she missed all of her friends they all volenteered to become slaves to save her.

She hated it.

Now they were all gone.

A man walked through the cellar and looked at all the woman throught the cells.

"There are none who intrest me," The husky voice said.

Celica grabbed the dirty towels and bowls out of the cells and started to walk down the hall.

Of course there were girls who hated Celia because of her beauty.

She didn't ask to be like this, she sighed and kept walking then a foot rushed out of nowwhere and she tripped breaking the dishes below her.

"Oops Cece you better be careful," Maria laughed then her friends joined in.

Celia wasn't a fighter she sighed and started to pick up the glass fighting back tears.

"What happened her?! Celia you stupid wench, how many times do I have to tell you to stop being so damn clumsy," The caremaster shouted.

"We have a guest!,"

"I'm sorry...I tripped and,"

"No excuses pick up this trash and get back to work,"

She looked up and nodded.

"Wait," The man next to him said.

He reached down and raised her chin moved her head left to right slowly.

He was strong and he was being rough with her.

"I'll take this one," He smirked.

"But my lord Sasuke, She's just a clumsy fool you couldn't teach her how to write," He shouted.

"Are you saying I couldn't tame her?" He growled.

He jumped "Of course n-not. Forgive me,"

"How much for her?"

"She's only worth 4,000 but for yo---,"

"12,000," He interuppted.

Celia couldn't believe it she was being sold.

And she can't do anything about it. 'No...I'm scared...,'

Sasuke pulled her arm and began to walk to the front.

He pain the Caretaker and he got in the limo with her.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'll be you're new master," He sounded somewhat annoyed.

He looked her body up and down.

He grabs her collar like a dog.

"Celia? What a cute name for such a beautiful woman," He whispered in her ear.

She became uncomfortable and slowly moved away.

"T-thank you," She spoke softly. She knew the rules of a slave if you were to disobey you're master you would be punished in different ways, some would go for days without food or lashing to the body. Burns or even rape. Thinking about it Celia started to shake a little.

Once arriving to the drive way.

Celia was amazed at how big the palace was.

_'Wow, he lives her?'_

"Come on," He sighed.

She nodded and followed him.

"This is the kitchen you can cook my meals here. I don't like sweets so no desserts," He sighed.

He walked up the stairs.

"This is my room you're not allowed to come in here unless I say so," He moved down the hall to a rather large room.

"This is the bath. I want you to get cleaned here right away then I'll show you you're bedroom," He pushed her inside.

Celia looed back and glared at the door.

'He's so mean' She said to herself and went to start the tub.

She sat in and sighed.

'I feel more relaxed at least' she looked around she closed her eyes.

She stepped out and opened the closet. She gaped at all the dresses. "Ah! They're so cute!" She giggled.

"I'm glad you like them." She turned and saw Sasuke leaning against the doorframe.

She blushed as he walked towards her slowly.

"Here wear this," He grabbed the black maid dress out.

She took it.

"Meet me downstairs," She nodded.

After she got changed she walked downstairs and Sasuke was waiting.

He grabed her hand roughly "You're to slow come on I have things to do," He snapped and dragged her to the basement.

"You sleep here, got it?" He frowned and crossed his arms.

She looked down sadly and her arms shivered.

"I-it's cold Uchiha-sama," She whispered.

"What?"

"Um...it's kind of cold," She said a bit louder.

He frowned again that's when she wanted to take back what she said.

"What? You can't handle a little cold?" Her room was dark kind of scary.

She stared at the ground. Sasuke sighed "You'll get used to it,"

"I have a dinner meeting tonight get a meal ready. I'll be back by 9'o clock," He stated and left the room.

Celia walked to the window and opened the curtain.

The sunlight shined in and brighted the room.

She looked at the dusty clock. "5'o clock I have enough tie,"

Quickly she cleaned the kitchen and the dinning room.

She could tell he never had a maid before the way the house looked.

She also cleaned her room and at least it looked better.

She looked at the clock. She gasped. 8:34 she quickly got dinner started.

'A chicken dinner might be nice. But turkey is also nice, and no desserts'

She sighed. Chicken it is!

Sasuke opened the door and saw Celia. "Welcome home Uchiha-sama," She smiled.

"What a cute maid," Celia looked up and saw a woman with long black hair. "What's her name?"

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke sighed. The woman giggled "Sasuke-kun you're so cold,"

"Hn,"

Celia looked hurt.

She sighed and followed them to dinner table.

"Sasuke-kun have such a good chef she cooks really good!" Celia smiled.

"Yeah," He kept eating.

'Even though he doesn't show his emotion's he is kid'

Once they were done Celia washed dishes and cleaned the tables.

She wasn't really hungry so she skipped dinner. 'Now for a nice bath'

She walked down the hall.

She froze by Sasuke's room and widen her eyes.

His door was half-open, She covered her mouth Sasuke was having sex with that woman.

She closed her eyes and ran to the bathroom and closed it softly.

She blushed and her breathed stopped abit.

'Why do I feel this way, I-I just meet him I can't be' She shook her head and started the tub.

'No...It's against the slave rules to fall in love with you're master' She closed her eyes and remeber the times with her mother.

She missed her mother.

She did very much.

But hated that she sold her for money, only because she loved her stepfather more than her.

Celia finally got out.

She walked towards her room and she saw Sasuke and the girl he was with.

She left and Sasuke turned and looked up at Celia.

"You saw didn't you?" She jumped.

"N-no I'm just going to bed excuse me," She said trying to slid by him.

He grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the wall.

She widen her eyes _'He's strong'_

He placed both hands on the side of her head leaning on the wall.

"Are you lieing?" He asked.

She shook a bit at his voice.

"N-no I was just going to bed after my bath, e-exuse me," She said trying to move.

He stopped her again and pushed her agaist the wall harder.

"You do know what happens when a slave tells a lie don't you?" He smirked and placed his lips on her shoulder and kissed it.

She shivered.

"N-no please stop," She said and pushed him off.

He looked shocked somewhat.

She ran to her basement and locked the door.

Sasuke smirked.

'This will be fun'


	2. Chapter 2

Celia yawned loudly as she folded Sasuke's clothes.

_'I didn't get a moment's peace, It felt as he were watching me'_

She shivered at the thought of Sasuke period, She stared blankly at the clothes and sighed.

"Tired huh?"

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Sasuke's voice behide her.

She turned and bowed at him. "Good morning Uchiha-sama,"

"Hn,"

"Um is there something you needed?"

Sasuke's perveted eyes gave her goose bumps.

"Meet me in the bathroom, and prepare me a bath" He stated and grabbed his clothes.

"Bathroom?" She was confused of course.

But why the bathroom.

She shrugged and grabbed some towels making her way to the bathroom.

She opened it and saw it was empty.

_'Is he toying with me?'_ She started the bath and placed the towels on the side.

Sasuke smirked from the changing room and placed the towel around his lower half.

Celia sat on the edge of the bath testing the water tempture.

"Hey...," Celia looked up and blushed seeing Sasuke's body made her feel like she was melting.

"I-i'm sorry," She said standing up.

Sasuke removed his towel and Celia turned away.

Sasuke's mouth twitched to laugh.

He sat up and started to wash himself.

He was doing this on purpose.

She could feel it.

She could feel him staring at her.

"Celia come wash my back," He commanded.

She gasped "M-me?,"

He rolled his eyes.

"B-but I've never--,"

"Just do it, I won't bite..yet,"

She walked over and started to wipe his back.

Sasuke moaned at her touch.

'I shouldn't be doing this'

She started rubbing the liquid soap on his back.

Celia blushed again rubbed the wet towel on him.

"Uchiha-sama?"

He looked at her. He smirked and turned his entire body.

"Celia do you know what foreplay is?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Celia sighed.

"I'll teach you later, but for know," He pressed his lips against hers.

Celia's heart stopped. She pulled away.

Sasuke frowned He got out the tub.

"Celia, dry off my body," He said angrily.

He was mad Celia nodded not wanting to make him any angrier.

She grabbed the towel and stood up drying his shoulders.

"Not there,"

Celia's face turned redder.

"But I don't want to--,"

Sasuke grabbed her chin roughly.

She winced in pain.

"Did I ask you what you wanted?" He said in a threating tone.

Celia's body shook from fear.

"Do it,"

He threw her back down.

She slowly wrapped the towel over his penis.

Sasuke smirked.

Celia moved her hand up and down.

Sasuke moaned a little.

Celia stopped and steped away.

"You're a good girl Celia, If you disobey me you'll regret it trust me,"

She nodded and began to clean the bathroom.

Sasuke went to his room and sat on his bed.

He layed down lost in thought.

_'I'll break her sooner then I thought'_

**Ding Dong**

Celia walked to the the front door and opened it.

"Hey you're right Naruto Sasuke did follow you're adivce!,"

Celia jumped as the many boys walked in.

"E-excuse me but who are you people?"

"Hey. She's really cute," The man with long balck hair and white eyes grabbed her arms.

They examined her pulling up her skirt.

Touching her hair.

Celia felt dizzy.

"Leave her alone," Sasuke sighed walking down the stairs.

Fully clothed thank god.

"U-uchiha-sama," Celia ran behide him.

Sasuke sighed.

"She's a bit shy," The blonde one spoke out.

"Yeah so don't pick on her," Sasuke walked to the living room with Celia close behide.

They sat down and the chubbiest one is turned on the tv.

"Celia get us something to eat," Sasuke said relaxing in his chair.

He seems stressed out abit. "Y-yes,"

"Bring me a soda!,"

Celia wanted to laugh as Sasuke's friends seemed to wear him down.

"NARUTO DON'T TOUCH THAT!!," Sasuke shouted.

**Crash**

"Oops Sorrt Teme!," He laughed.

Celia giggled abit. Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

_'That's the first time I've seen her smile or laugh' _

Celia stood next to Sasuke for the rest of the time his friends visited.

They started to leave.

"See ya Celia, don't let Sasuke bully you," Naruto shouted.

Celia giggled.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Sasuke feel back on the chair exhausted.

_'Maybe I could help him relax'_

Celia walked over and behide his chair.

She started to rub his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He touched her hands they were warm.

"I am know,"

He looked up at her.

She blushed his eyes always managed to pull her into them.

A blush sneaked onto her face.

Sasuke stood up.

She walked back as he steped forward until her back pressed against the wall.

His hands on both sides of her head.

She looked down.

Not making eye contact.

Sasuke lifted her chin and started to kiss her neck.

"U-uchiha-sama, No...I,"

He pulled down her apron straps.

He licked her lips.

She held back her moans she bit her bottom lip.

Sasuke kissed and sucked the middle where her shoulder and neck joined.

"Uchiha-sama...please no. Ah!,"

He bit her neck leaving a mark and some blood.

Licking her new mark Sasuke smirked at his work.

"You won't be able to deny me any longer,"

Sasuke grabbed the hemm of her skirt yanking it down to her ankles.

"No! P-please don't!,"

Sasuke ignored her plea and kissed her panties.

Her body started to shake.

Sasuke stopped and looked up at her.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and onto his face.

"Please don't. I don't like it," She sobbed.

Sasuke clenched his fist.

"You're the reason why my body is going crazy,"

She looked at him confused.

"You're the only girl to resist me,"

He smiled and started to walk away.

"But remeber what I said...You won't be for much longer,"

Celia started to shake and she hugged her self and continued to cry softly.


	3. Playtime

Celia sadly did the dishes as she thought of what happened with Sasuke.

_'His eyes looked like he meant it'_

She sighed and dried her hands.

The house was emtpy, Sasuke's spring break was over.

_'At least I have the house to myself'_

She grabbed the vacumm cleaner cleaned the entire hall.

She stopped at Sasuke's door.

_'You're not allowed in here got it'_

She couldn't help but walk in.

"His room is so clean," She admired his room.

A picture of Sasuke and his family caught her eye quickly.

_'He's smiling. He seems happy'_

Celia picked up the picture and stared at it.

She noticed another man.

He looked just like Sasuke.

"Come to think of it I've never really seen him smile at all,"

The house grew quiet.

"Ah! I better get lunch started,"

She placed the photo face down on the dresser.

She hummed her way downstairs.

Suddnely a loud phone rang.

She squeaked.

She held her heart and picked it up.

"Uchiha residence," She spoke softly.

"Um....Is Sasuke-kun there?"

"No he isn't sorry,"

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

"Ino ssshh!,"

"Is that a girl at Sasuke-kun's house?"

"Ino! Let go of my phone!,

**Beeeeep**

Celia stared at it.

"I wonder who that was,"

She went back to the kitchen but was stopped by another phone call.

"Uchiha residence,"

"Who are you,"

"Is there really a girl at his house?"

"No it can't be!,"

"Whoever you are you'll pay for this!,"

"Sasuke-kun loves me and only me!,"

"No you liar he loves me,"

**Craassh! **

Celia quickly hung up.

It rang again.

"Hello?"

"I'll kill you stay away from Sasuke!!!,"

Celia sighed.

These girls so many of them like him.

Rapidly the phones rang

Finally the phone rang once more.

'Why those'

She picked up the phone.

"Please stop calling!!,"

"Why's that..?"

She gasped.

"U-uuchiha-sama. I'm sorry I though you were,"

"Nevermind that I need you to go to the store and buy some things,"

"Yes what do you need?"

Celia wrote evrything down.

But the list was very odd.

Ice ream

Rope

Handcuffs

Lube

and even a sponge.

Celia blushed.

"What the hell is he planing on doing with this stuff,"

It was embarrasing enough to have people stare at her.

Celia arrived back at the mansion.

She opened the door and locked it.

Making her way to the kitchen she saw Sasuke he startled her.

"Hello Uchiha-sama," She blushed not making eye contact.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed the bag.

He went up stairs without even a word.

Celia couldn't place her finger on it but she could have sworn to see him smirking.

'This isn't good'

She noticed she also didn't make him dinner or lunch.

She walked to his room.

She knocked on the door.

"What is it?"

"Um...Uchiha-sama I was wondering if you had eaten,"

"Come in,"

Celia's heart beat started up again.

She walked in.

"Sit,"

She looked at the chair in behide him.

She walked past him and sat on the chair.

Sasuke followed with the rope.

She started to get nervous.

He wrapped the rope under her breast and around the chair.

"U-uchiha-sama...this is uncomfortable,"

"Be quiet and hold still,"

She did what she was told.

She felt the rope wrap around her legs and wrist.

Her stomach churned.

_'This feels weird'_

Sasuke stood up and looked at her.

"It's my playtime so you won't be getting away,"

She gasped and looked up at him.

"Celia...You make my body hot, you're just to c ute to resist and you're body is a turn on,"

Celia looked away his hand grabbed her breast and squeezed.

Celia jumped and bit her lip.

"Hm this won't work," He worked his hands under her skirt and pulled down her panites.

"No, don't do that Uchiha-sama!," She begged.

Sasuke frowned and made her panites into a ball.

"No we won't be having you're plea's tonight,"

He opened her mouth and placed it inside.

Celia wanted to scream and cry.

He opened her legs a bit.

"Just relax," He grabbed a little tube out of his pocket.

He placed the substance on his three fingers and wiped in on her clit.

"Mmf..,"

Sasuke blushed.

"You're so cute down here," He touched her folds gently.

"Mmmff!,"

She tried closing her legs.

Sasuke deeped his head between her legs.

"You smell sweet,"

Celia's face reddened.

She gasped.

_'M-my body'_

"Do you feel it?"

She moaned.

Sasuke grabbed her breast and massaged it gently.

Her moans escaped the gag.

Sasuke smirked.

"Are you getting hot?"

She nodded.

Sasuke got off his knees and took off her shirt and headress.

"You can't resist it this time,"

Sasuke yanked off her bra.

Celia's body became more hot and sweaty.

He touched her left nipple.

She jerked.

He pulled on it and let go.

She gasped.

"Hhm right nipple,"

He sucked on her right nipple roughly.

"MMM,"

"You're body is so sensitive,"

He smirked and chuckled.

"I see this is you're weak spot. Isn't it?"

She breathed harder and harder.

He bit it.

She gasped and looked at him.

He touched her lower region again.

"You've gotten so wet," He made his way to her legs again.

Opening them Sasuke stared at her.

"You're so beauitful here,"

His tongue entered her and swirled at her clit.

Her body started to shake.

Her panties fell out.

"U-uchiha-sama!!,"

He loved the way she said his name.

He began to suck at her folds.

"Yes! Please more,"

She moaned and lifted her head back.

Sasuke sucked at her clit again.

"It feels so good,"

Sasuke smirked.

He was winning her over.

She felt her stomach go into a knot.

"Uchiha-sama!,"

She bit her lip.

"Please just a little more!!" She shouted at him.

Sasuke pushed his tongue in all the way.

"AAh!" She moved her hips.

Sasuke's eyes looked at her not stopping his fun.

His tongue thrusted deeper.

"Oh god!," She was cuming.

"Uchiha-sama!!!"

He stopped as her juice's spilled down the chair.

Sasuke stood up.

"We're not done yet," He said.

She was trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke untied her and lifted her off the chair and on the bed.

"I pleased you, So return the favor,"

She looked up as he took off his belt and shirt and pants.

Celia nodded and sat infront of him.

He opened his legs revealing his large member.

She grabbed it.

"But Master..I-i don't know,"

"I'll teach you, listen cafully,"

"Get me moist,"

She licked the length of him Sasuke moaned.

He sucked the tip a bit and ran her tongue up and down him.

Sasuke's eyes twitched as she used her teeth and grinded against him.

"C-celia,"

She put him in her mouth fully.

Her hot mouth made him harder.

Sucking his and taking him deeper in her mouth.

"Uchiha-sama...,"

"Don't talk while I'm in you're mouth,"

"But," She pulled him out making Sasuke glare at her.

"What is it?"

"Y-you're to big,"

Sasuke's face highlighted.

"Just don't go to deep then," He was blushing.

Celia smiled and placed him in her mouth again.

She sucked him and rocked her head up and down.

"Uh!," He moaned and grabbed her hair.

She moved faster.

"Shit," He growled.

He moved her head up and down.

"D-damn it!" He shouted.

"You're so good Celia," He sat up.

Sasuke pushed her on her back and replaced himself in her mouth.

He thrusted in her mouth fast and moaned loudly.

"Yes! God Celia,"

She grabbed his hips as he thrusted in her mouth.

"I'm cumming," He grunted.

He thrusted one last time.

She gasped an they sat up.

"Celia open you're mouth,"

She did.

He smiled and kissed her.

She moaned as his toungue entered her mouth and taste himself.

She swallowed the rest.

"You really are a good girl," He smirked.

"Uchiha-sama?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"What was the ice cream for?"

He smiled.

"We'll save that for another time,"

She nodded.

He returned her clothes.

"Good night Uchiha-sama," She smiled.

"Good night my sweet Celia,"


	4. A vistior

That morning Celia took a long hot bath.

Remembering what happened last night had her hear moving again.

_'Master...He...'_

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Seeing the mark he gave her and the bite mark on her right nipple made her face get redder and redder.

"Master is a pervert," She whispered.

Celia heard the door bell ring.

"Oh no!," She gasped and grabbed a robe.

She put on her house shoes.

Running downstairs she opened the door.

"Um..hello...who are you?"

A man with long black hair and black eyes stared at her.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," He smiled at her.

"My brother has better taste then I do," He stepped forward.

He had a case and set it down.

"Stunning even in a bathrobe,"

"Um...Do you need something, Uchiha-sama isn't here...,"

He leaned in.

He was very handsome.

"I've come to make a deal with him,"

He licked his lips.

"I'll wait untill he get's back,"

"But...I-I,"

"Hmm..I don't think Sasuke with get angry...If I play with you,"

She got scared.

"B-but I....No please stay away," She started t o back up. He grabbed her mouth and picked her.

He walked to a spare bedroom and threw her roughly.

He grabbed his case and opened it.

He pulled out a little vibrater.

"No!," She tried sitting up.

Itachi sat on her.

He opened the little nightstand and pulled out handcuffs.

"Looks like he's always prepared,"

He opened her robe.

"No please Uchiha-sama will find out!,"

Itachi smiled and handcuffed her to the bedpost.

"No! please stop,"

Itachi opened her legs.

"Such a nice veiw," He opened her folds.

She blushed as he slowly entered a finger.

"A-AH!,"

She moaned and he lifted her hips in the air.

He sucked her clit.

"No please not there! Uchiha-sama...,"

Itachi covered her mouth.

"If you're not wet this vibrater won't go in and it'll hurt,"

He sneaked it inside.

"N-no!,"

He turned it on on a low level.

Her body shook softly.

"You're body is sensitve,"

He smiled.

"Yeah I know it is," Sasuke said placing his school bag on the floor.

"U-uchiha-sama please-,"

"Her right nipple is the most sensitve one," Sasuke frowned pinching it.

"N-no!," He cried out.

Sasuke let go and Itachi suckled her.

"AAAHH!!, No uchiha-sama please help me,"

Sasuke frowned. "Why don't you like it,"

"O-only with you...," She shouted.

"Don't worry I'll take controll soon, but for know show my brother how good you are,"

She gasped.

"B-but Uchiha-samaaaaa!," Itachi turned up the vibrater to a very high level.

Her body started to shake harder.

"P-please stop I don't like it,"

Itachi sucked her nipple harder.

She felt a pool in her stomach again.

Sasuke stared down at her.

"Hmm...Maybe if you lick it she'll come quicker," Itachi said letting go of her chest.

She closed her legs.

"This one isn't broken yet?" Itachi asked.

"No I haven't the chance," Sasuke sat next to her.

"I-i'm coming!," She moaned.

"Celia you've gotten cuter,"

He kissed her.

Her eyes widen when Itachi joined the kiss.

There three tongue danced together.

Celia felt her body become hotter and she came.

"She is really cute," Itachi said.

Sasuke pulled away and nodded.

Itachi uncuffed her pulling out the toy.

"Sasuke let me see her reactions," He said.

Sasuke nodded and laid her back down.

Sasuke opened her legs.

His head diped down and licked her wet folds.

"Ah! Uchiha-sama not there," Her face exploded with red.

Itachi smirked.

"She's so cute," Itachi grabbed both her breasts.

She moaned and put both hands on Sasuke head.

Sasuke sucked her clit.

"AAah! I can't hold it Uchiha-sama,"

She came and Sasuke licked her again.

"You still taste sweet,"

"P-please...I can't take anymore teasing," Celia managed to get out.

Sasuke smirked.

"Alright here Celia let me see you play with you're self,"

Itachi pulled another toy out of his case.

Celia held the toy member in her hands.

She inserted it.

He turned it on.

She moaned as it vibrated.

Sasuke moved it a bit.

"Just like that," She nodded.

She moved it faster.

"U-uchiha-sama I can't do this," She said.

Sasuke moved her hands and grabbed the toy and moved it hard and fast.

"What kind of treatment is this?"

"To get her prepared for you,"

Sasuke nodded and moved it really fast.

She gasped.

"Yes! More!,"

Sasuke pulled it out.

He sat on the bed.

He opened his zipper.

"Are you ready Celia,"

She nodded.

He inserted himself inside her.

"Uchiha-sama it...hurts..,"

"Relax,"

She stopped and he kissed her neck and her sucked her ear lobe.

She moaned and Sasuke began to move.

"It still hurts! This is impossible. Please stop," She shouted.

Sasuke kissed her and kept moving.

She felt her pain beginning to go away.

She felt so good.

Sasuke began to move alot more.

She started to moan.

Sasuke moved a bit faster.

"Ah! Uchiha-sama please go faster,"

He did what he was asked and he went faster.

She gasped and he went harder she grabbed his shoulders.

Trying to keep up with him she heard the banging of the headboard.

"More please Uchiha-sama,"

He smiled.

Sweat going down his face she felt he move even faster.

"Yes,yes,yes," Celia wrapped her legs around him.

Sasuke smiled and bit her mark.

He body couldn't take it.

"I can't hold it!," She moaned.

"Come Celia! I want you," He shouted.

He felt her spilling out.

Sasuke thrusted harder and faster.

Sasuke pulled out and came on her body.

He panted and began to lick her clean.

"Well done Sasuke," Itachi smirked and left.

Sasuke smiled at Celia.

"You really are sweet Celia," He said getting up pulling the blanket over her.

She closed her eyes.

_'This is the second time we did such things...and he told me I was sweet'_

She thought and feel asleep.


	5. Authors Note!

Hello everyone this is Rina and Ruka! ^.^

I found out that Ruka's fic had a problem.

So I called her and told her. The mistake she made.

I even read the reviews to her.

She went "OH my god"

So I am sorry.

Don't worry she'll keep making chappies.

Ruka : I'M SO SORRY!! I THOUGHT I FIXED THE RATING TO THE STORY.

I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME!!

Rina : Yes well please accept our apologies

S-she's the perverted one. :o

ssh don't tell her that!

Ruka "Oh shut up and let me make another chapter!!"

GOOD-BYE!

Thank you for telling me!


	6. Painters Room

"Starting school with you?"

"Yeah, tomorrow so get up by 6 got it?"

"Yes sir,"

"You're dismissed,"

She nodded and left the room.

_'But I don't want to go there..with those girls'_

Celia sighed.

_'But on the bright side at least Naruto and the others will be there'_

She walked down the stairs and she stopped at an old door.

"I haven't seen this room before," She touched it.

It was completly dusty.

She opened it and everything was covered in sheets.

She pulled the window curtain aside and let the sun in.

The room was really big.

She pulled a sheet over and saw a big painting.

It was really pretty.

The sun was set behide the hill and the sky was red and orange.

She smiled and touched it.

"Did Uchiha-sama do this?"

She looked under the other ones.

This time she blushed when she saw the ocean veiw.

A dolphin swam in a wave.

"elia..!! Celia!!," She gasped hearing Sasuke call her name from upstairs.

She closed the door.

"C-coming!!," She took one last look at the door.

"Celia!!!" She heard him getting angry.

She quickly ran.

Sasuke's door opened and he stepped out.

"Cel-! Where the hell were you?! I called you several times"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you,"

"Well?"

"Eh?"

"What were you doing?"

"I...was...uh..sleeping,"

A lie.

She hated lieing but he probably wouldn't like it with her in that room.

"Look I'm going over to the guys house this afternoon, So you can sleep all you want,"

She could feel he was annoyed.

She nodded.

He grabbed his coat and left.

She quickly locked the door.

_'That room...maybe Naruto-kun knows something'_

She reached the phone.

_Ring...Ring...Ring....Ring...Rin-_

"Great Uzumaki Naruto here!,"

"Um...N-naruto-kun?"

"Is that you Hinata?"

"No it's Celia,"

"**CELIA-CHAN!,"**

She nearly dropped the phone.

"Ah Naruto-kun how long have you know Uchiha-sama?"

"Um..a **Long** time,"

"Haha...so have you ever seen him painting?"

"Oh yeah he used to...but he stopped when his mom died,"

She looked down.

_'I shouldn't bring it up then'_

"Hey Teme!!,"

Celia gasped and hung up the phone.

"Eh? Hello? Celia-chan?"

"Huh? Why were you talking to Celia?"

"She called and then she hung up,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay everyone let's drink!!,"

He sighed and sat down.

Celia smiled as she opened the room.

She lifted up the sheet and looked at the blank canvus.

Her light bulb shined.

So...she got started.

** 11:48 **

Sasuke unlocked the front door and saw the house was dark.

_'She must be asleep'_

He went into her room in the basement.

He felt himself smile at her sleeping form.

Sasuke walked over and moved her dark hair hair out of her face.

He kissed her lips gently and walked out closing the door softly.

Celia opened her eye and sat up blushing touching her lips.

"Why did he...,"

She smiled and layed back down.

_'He may be cold...but he's really sweet and kind'_

She closed her eye and fell in dreamland.

"Sasuke-kun...,"


	7. The first day

"Wake up Celia!!"

She opened her eyes adjusting them.

"U-uchiha-sama...?"

"You idiot! Wake up or we'll be late,"

"Late?"

She remembered.

"I'm sorry I forgot! I'm really sorry!!,"

She ran past him and into the bathroom.

Quickly getting ready she reached her clothes.

Sasuke waiting outside by the car.

Celia locked the door and ran towrds him.

"Thanks for waiting, Uchiha-sama,"

"Yeah...don't call me that we see each other...It's Sasuke just Sasuke,"

She nooded and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because...I get to be with you and I can see everyone,"

His faced became red.

"J-just get in the car!,"

She giggled.

As they drove.

Celia became more and more nervous.

She squeezed her skirt.

Sasuke noticed this he placed his hand on hers.

"Calm down...I'll be with you,"

She nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun,"

"Uh...,"

"What is it?" She looked concerned.

_'The way she sasid my name....it sounded so...cute'_

He removed his hand and looked away.

She gave his back a confused look.

"We're here,"

She looked up.

Her eyes went white.

The School was huge!

Without noticing Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"Thank you,"

She walked next to him.

Girls in the school yard stared at them.

She didn't make eye contact.

"This way,"

He led her to the office.

"Ah! Hello Sasuke-kun,"

A man with spikey white hair waved at him.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei,"

"Ah! Is this you're pretty girlfriend?"

"S-shut up we're just friends,"

"Hello there," He blushed.

"H-hello,"

"I have to get her uniform so come on Celia,"

She nodded and followed him.

"Nice meeting you Celia-chan!!,"

She giggled a little.

"Here you are young lady. You're gym uniform and you're school uniform."

"Thank you very much,"

"You're welcome,"

Celia changed and meet Sasuke.

"I'm ready," She smiled.

He looked at her.

"You..look..cute," He gave a small smile.

"Sasuke-kuuun you big flirt,"

"Would you get outta here," Sasuke shouted at his sensei.

"Here is you're schedule Celia-chan!" He cooed.

"Would you get away from her you're just like Naruto and the others!"

"Sasuke don't be mean,"

"Stop talking like a girl!!,"

Celia couldn't hold her laugh anymore.

Sasuke looked at her and blushed again.

_'What's wrong with me? Why can't I....'_

Sasuke grabbed her hand they walked down the hall.

He took her schedule.

"You have art?"

"Y-yeah I've become a little obessed with painting lately,"

"I see...At least we have 3 classes together,"

She smiled.

"I'm glad,"

"Yeah...me to,"

She looked shouted.

"Wha?"

"look the bell is going to ring I'll come pick you up for second period,"

She nodded.

He stoped at a room.

Sasuke opened the door for her.

"Good-bye,"

"See you later,"

Celia looked around the room and saw girls glaring at her.

She looked away and walked to the back.

A girl was in a corner already painting.

She was really cute.

Celia sat next to her.

"Um..hello is anyone sitting here?"

"Ah!...um...n-no...no one's there,"

She was really.

Celia could relate she was shy to.

"Um...So what's you're name?"

"My name is H-hinata,"

"That's a pretty name,"

_It sounded familar some how._

She nodded her thanks.

"Wh-what's yours?"

"I'm Celia, Do you like painting?"

"Y-yes, It's fun,"

"Yeah it is,"

Celia smiled.

Hinata blushed.

"Could I see you're painting?"

"Sure I know what I wanna paint,"

She giggled.

30 minutes

"Wow...that's amazing...Celia-chan,"

"It's almost done I want to show Sasuke when it's down,"

"You know Sasuke-kun,"

"Y-yeah we live together,"

"Oh I see...,"

Celia looked at the painting with Sasuke sleeping in his chair and Celia looking over him.

"Hey...you new girl!,"

Celia turned around.

"We heard what you said,"

Yeah don't lie about Sasuke-kun that way,"

"He would never get with a piece of trash like you,"

"But I'm not--,"

"Shut up! You're just another girl in denial,"

"Sasuke wouldn't look at such an ugly girl anyway!"

"But I'm not,"

"Shut up. If you say another lie about Sasuke I'll kil you!"

Celia was scared now.

She wanted to cry.

'No don't cry...they'll just laugh'

They left..

"Don't worry about them Celia-chan it's okay,"

"Yeah...,"

The bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you Hinata-chan,"

"You to,"

Celia looked out the door.

Sasuke wasn't there.

'Of course'

Celia walked to her next class.

Something caught her eye.

Sasuke...was....he was...making out with the girl who threatened her.

"S-sasuke...,"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Celia what is it?"

Her eyes began to water.

"Bye Sasuke-kun," She giggled glaring at Celia.

She pushed her a bit.

Celia looked at the ground.

Sasuke just stared at her.

"What's you're problem,

"I...,"

He looked confused.

**" I...I...I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!,"**

He was suprised.

She ran away from him.

She ran anywhere she didn't care.

She stopped when she got to the roof.

She stopped and just cried.

She cried and cried.

"Celia-chan?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Neji-sempai, Shikmaru-kun!"

"What's wrong why are you crying?"

She stood up.

"N-no reason,"

"Why are you up here?"

"Um..this is a class,"

She widen her eyes and saw a bunch of boys staring at her.

"I'm sorry!" She stammered.

"Don't worry about it this class is a drag anyway,"

Neji sighed.

"Anyway...why were you crying?"

"S-sasuke...," She looked down.

Neji's eye soften.

"Hey let's go," Neji took her hand and they went inside.

Neji stopped at the vending machine and got her a soda.

"Thank you," She giggled.

"Now tell me what's erong,"

Celia gave in and told him about Sasuke and the girls.

He nodded.

"Look first you better get to class and then talk to Sasuke,"

"But Neji-kun,"

"You two live together, I'd be awkward,"

He said it walking away.

"Thank you,"

He smiled.

She walked into her math class.

"Miss Celia Honochi is it?"

Celia nodded.

"Please sit down you're very late,"

"Sorry,"

She began to walk to her seat not looking at Sasuke.

She paid attention in class but she was focused on Sasuke.

She looked at him.

He sat right next to her.

Sasuke looked at her.

They're eyes meet.

He frowned and looked away.

She reached out to touch him.

Then the bell rang.

"S-sasuke-kun,"

He stopped his bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm really sorry,"

"We'll talk about it when we get home,"

"But I-"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Sasuke...,"

"Shut up!!"

She winced as he glared at her.

She shook uncontrollably.

His eyes had a tint of red in them.

He left the classroom.

She sighed.

'just three more 3 more hours'


	8. Make up or Break up!

Sasuke and Celia arrived home.

"Uchiha-sama...?"

He stopped at the stairs.

"Please talk to me...,"

He turned around and grabbed her forearm and dragged her upstairs.

"Uchiha-sama you're hurting me!"

She pulled away but he was to strong.

He opened his door and closed it behide them.

"Uchiha-sama?"

He didn't anwser.

"Please...,"

"You hate me huh?"

"No...I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did,"

"No I was just mad,"

"Why?,"

"You were kissing that girl...and you didn't even care how I felt,"

"Why should I care? You're a slave nothing more,"

That hurt.

"But you...said,"

He sighed.

"Why are you being so cruel all of a sudden?"

She started to cry again.

"I don't really need you," He said it out of nowhere.

"But...you..you said!"

He kissed her.

She pulled away.

"Why are you doing this...Sasuke?!"

She sobbed.

"You even said I was sweet, It made me happy but know I...don't know anymore,"

"Didn't you hear what I said when we met? I don't like sweets,"

Her heart stung.

He feel to the floor.

"I loved you!! I loved you but you hurt so many of them! You hurt the girls who told you they loved you to...You...you''re patheic..Sasuke..That's what you really are!!," She screamed it.

Everything she held in...It felt so good to let it out.

"What did you say?"

"You can't even fall in love let alone let some give it to you...you toy with woman to feel the void of being in an empty house everyday,"

"Shut up!! What the hell do you know about!!,"

"I KNOW A WHOLE LOT ABOUT YOU!!,"

He tightened his fist.

"You know nothing about you stupid bitch!!"

"Look who's talking!!"

**SLAP**

She gasped.

He hit her...

He actually..

"Celia look at me!!"

She looked up at him.

"I know what love feels like...I loved someone more special to me then anyone,"

"You're....mother?"

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"How..do you know...,"

"The painting in that other room, you're mother was beauitful Sasuke," She smiled up at him.

"Why do you understand so much?"

"Because my mom was never kind to me unless father was home it hurt that she hit me but I...I still loved her,"

Sasuke sat next to Celia.

"Sasuke...I really didn't mean what I said...I guess I was jealous,"

"Hmmm. It's okay."

He touched her cheek.

The mark he left burned but he was gentle.

"Thank you Sasuke,"

He smiled and hugged her.

"You know...You're master is a bit hungry...,"

"I'll got cook you something,"

"No my favortie food is down here,"

He touched Celia's leg.

"T-then we can go out to eat!!" She suggested.

"No I rather not...,"

Sasuke kissed her lips again gently.

"I love you Celia,"

"I love you to Sasuke,"

"But I want to show you something,"

"Not now...,"

He kept kissing her.

"B-ut...Mm...,"

"Com'on Celia I'm dieing,"

"It'll just take a second. I promise,"

She grabbed his hand and made her way down stairs.

She opened the painting room.

"See I made a painting of you and everyone, do you like it?"

"I...it's really nice.. but how did you?"

"I found extra paint in you're closet,"

"You went in my room again?"

"S-sorry,"

"It's fine can we go back upstairs?"

"I haven't seen this one,"

"Celia....Come on I'm serious,"

"B-but...Oh I forgot about my homework,"

Sasuke growled and picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder.

"U-uchiha-sama,"

He went in his room and he threw her on the bed.

She blushed and layed there.

Sasuke began to take off his shirt.

"You're awfully quite...,"

"I'm sorry did you want me to be louder?"

"You're cute Celia,"

"Thank you,"

He hovered over her and kissed her neck.

Sasuke ran his hand to her uniform skirt and tugged.

Celia kissed his nose.

Sasuke smiled and sucked her neck roughly.

"Uchiha-sama--"

"No...it's Sasuke,"

"But you said only at school,"

"I know what I said,"

He licked her lips and she automatically opened her mouth letting him in.

He moaned and grabbed her hair forcing the kiss deeper.

She felt his tongue taking control.

Quickly thinking of something she sucked very hard on his tongue.

Taken by suprised Sasuke grabbed Celia's leg and put his on his.

He grinded his hips on hers

She gasped pulling away.

"Th-that tickles,"

"I know...Sssh no more words let me have you,"

She nodded and hugged him.

Sasuke continued to grind against her.

He stopped.

"Please more Sasuke...,"

He moved again and again

He smirked and his pants fell nexy.

She removed her top.

Celia covered her chest.

They both were not in there underwear.

"I'll make you feel good so don't worry,"

She nodded and removed her hands.

Sasuke pulled her bra down and he took her left nipple in his mouth.

She moaned and he massaged her right breast.

She gripped his shoulders tightly.

He switched breast and she bucked her hips.

"You're so sensitive,"

She felt his hand work it's way downward.

He touched her clit.

She gasped and closed her legs.

"Relax,"

Sasuke sat up between her legs.

He pushed them open more.

Sasuke pushed and rolled her finger over her.

Celia couldn't hold back her moans.

Her body heat rised rapidly.

"Sasuke I can't take anymore,"

"Just hold on,"

Sasuke grabbed the edges of her underwear and pulled them down.

He started at her.

"Celia you're really beautiful,"

She gripped the bed sheets tigthly.

She felt his finger enter her.

Celia moaned loudly.

She bit her lip.

"Where is it?"

She knew what he was asking.

"Um....the left at the top,"

Sasuke's fingers touched her all around and then inside her until he hit a spot.

"There right there!"

He smiled and put his lips on her stomach and he quickly moved his fingers.

She let go of his wrist and grabbed his hair.

"Please Sasuke I can't take anymore,"

Celia could feel his smirk.

His tongue replaced his fingers.

"No!"

She arched her back and let out a yell.

He kissed her nether lips like her mouth.

Celia's body shook and she released.

Sasuke licked his lips.

He laid ontop of her.

She grabbed his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes please take me Sasuke,"

He moved his hips andshe felt him enter her slowly.

"Does it hurt?"

"No...,"

He started to move.

Celia wrapped her legs around his waist.

Moving along with his pace.

"Sasuke please move faster,"

He did what he was told.

Sasuke licked her ear shell.

"God you're so tight,"

Celia could feel his breath on her ear.

She bit his shoulder.

Sasuke groaned.

She bit harder until her mark rested on him.

"C-celia...you're so hot,"

He moved faster and faster.

He slammed harder.

Sasuke buried his face in her neck.

She bucked her hips as he hit her speacial spot.

"Sasuke Please just alittle more!"

He nodded and kept going.

"Celia I'm going to,"

Sasuke began to move faster and harder until her came inside her.

Celia released her second orgasm.

Sasuke layed silent above Celia.

Trying to catch there breath.

Sasuke looked up and kissed her.

He grabbed the blanket and covered them.

"Sasuke...Good night,"

"Good night Celia,"

Sasuke closed his eyes and Celia touched her bite mark on his neck.

She pecked him and followed him to sleep.


	9. The Baby!

Celia smiled as she cooked breakfast.

Humming with the birds she grabbed the lid of the rice and smelled it.

She gasped andfelt a churning in her stomach.

She ran to the bathroom quickly.

Sasuke came downstairs and saw Celia setting the table.

"Hey...," He huged her from behide.

She gasped.

"Y-you startled me,"

"I can see that,"

"S-sasuke I was wondering if you could eat breakfast without me,"

"Hm?"

"I don't feel good that's all,"

"Alright I'll call school and tell them you won't be coming,"

"Thank you,"

Sasuke stared at Celia strangly as she walked away.

Celia slept during the entire day.

"Celia?" He reached and felt her head.

'She doesn't have a temper'

Celia groaned and looked at him.

"Celia what's wrong,"

She shook her head in a drowsy way.

Sasuke reached for his cell phone.

"Hey..could you come over,"

"Yeah...she's not feeling well,"

"Alright bye,"

Sasuke looked at Celia.

"Cely Itachi will be here soon so get somer est,"

She nodded and Sasuke pulled the blanket over her.

She quickly went back to sleep.

Once Itachi arrived Sasuke led him to the bed room.

"Celia?"

"Yes,"

"You aren't feeling well lay back down,"

"I'm fine Sasuke,"

She smiled.

"Celia let me see you," Itachi said.

"B-but I'm fine really," she looked down.

"Celia I'm worried please just let Itachi--"

**"No!"**

"I-I'm fine please I'll go make dinner,"

She left the room quickly.

"She's...hiding something,"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"What? How do you know,"

"They way she's talking and she hasn't looked you in the eye,"

"I'll go but if anything changes let me know,"

Sasuke nodded and ran into the kitchen.

Celia silently made dinner.

"Celia? Are you feeling better,"

She nodded.

"Tell me what's wrong,"

"I'm fine I promise,"

"Celia I want the truth,"

"I'm telling you the truth,"

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall.

"Tell me..,"

"No!"

He angrily grabbed her shirt and ripped it.

She gasped.

"No please don't...,"

He forced his lips on hers.

She pulled away quickly.

"Stop! Please stop,"

"Tell me why?"

"I'm preganant!!"

Sasuke's eyes widen.

He pulled away.

"That's what you were hiding?"

She looked away again.

He walked away.

Celia covered her mouth and started to sob.

The pot on the stove boiled over but she didn't care.

'What did I do?'

Sasuke stared at Celia.

She played with ehr fingers refusing to look up at him.

The doctor came in and smiled.

"You are indeed having a bay miss Celia,"

"I am..Thank you,"

"You're very welcome,"

Sasuke didn't even say a word on the way home.

"Uchiha-sama,"

He didn't reply.

"S-sasuke," She grabbed his sleeve.

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I hide it...I'm sorry,"

"Why did you hide it?"

"I was scared you'd throw me away...,"

"Why on earth would youthink like that?!"

"I'm sorry,"

Sasuke sighed and parked into the garage.

He reached over and touched her stomach.

"I told you I loved you didn't I?"

She nodded.

"I meant it..So I'll love this baby too,"

He kissed her stomach and she smiled.

"Thank you,"

He suddenly blushed.

"This isn't me..," He covered his face.

"Sasuke?"

"It's nothing,"

She giggled and kissed his nose.

"What are you doing?"

"Um...Sorry. You just looked cute so I..,"

Sasuke smiled and opened the car door.

She looked at him as he opened hers.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"It's nothing..,"

She grabbed his hand.

"Celia do still feel sick?"

He asked her as they entered the house.

"Sasuke-kun it's dark,"

"Yeah..,"

He flipped the switch next to the door.

**"Surprise!!!"**

Sasuke and Celia jumped out of there skins.

**"What the hell are you guy's doing here?"**

Celia looked at the confetti and decorations.

She smiled.

"Calm down Sasuke, Celia told us you," Shikamaru said standing away.

Sasuke looked back at a laughing Celia.

She seemed so happy then the first time they meet.

He smiled and lifted her chin.

"Celia...,"

He pressed his lips on hers.

_'I'm happy we'll be together'_


	10. She's Dead?

"Naruto is you don't get the hell outta here I swear I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun," Celia giggled.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and sat next to Celia.

She layed on the bed and her baby was kicking alot more lately.

"Are you hungry Celia?," Sasuke asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm okay just alittle pain is all,"

"Could you two let her breathe..," Itachi growled frustrated.

Celia watched Sasuke and Naruto an Itachi fight.

She giggled abit.

Her baby moved alittle.

She touched her stomach and a pain shot out.

"Ahh!," Celia screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"The baby is hurting me," She gasped.

Itachi touched her head.

"Her tempature is rising a little,"

Celia started to sweat abit more.

"Celia if you had to go to the bath roomwhy didn't you ask," Naruto sighed.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him confused.

He saw a wet spot on the bed and he hit Naruto.

"You idoit, Her water broke,"

"Really?"

Itachi and Sasuke let out a sigh.

Then suddenly Naruto and Sasuke started to panic.

Itachi stared at them.

Celia looked at Sasuke and she smiled.

_'Sasuke...I'm sorry,'_

"Will you two stop and help me," Itachi said opening her legs and took off her panties and grabbed his clippers.

"What's that for?"

"I have to clip her vagina if the baby's head has to come out,"

Naruto gasped and fell to the ground.

"Celia you okay?"

She nodded slowly.

Her boby ached.

_'Please I can't die...I can't leave Sasuke-kun '_

Sasuke kissed her lips.

"You two wait out in the hall," Itachi instructed.

Naruto left.

"Sasuke you have to go,"

"No I want to be by her side,"

Itachi smiled.

"Fine,"

Sasuke grabbed Celia's hand.

_'At least give me the strength to push out Sasuke-kun's baby'_

Celia squeezed his hand.

Sasuke saw Itachi holding the baby.

He smiled at Celia she closed her eyes.

Sasuke's heart shot a pain out of his chest.

"Celia?! Celia?! Celia anwser me! Please Celia!!,"

She gave him a sweet smile like she did when they first met.

"No pelase celia!,"

Itachi gave the baby to a nurse and rushed over.

"Sasuke get out of here!!," Itachi shouted.

A few doctors rushed in and they took him out.

Sasuke's eye bgan to water.

"**Celia!!!**,"

His voice echoed through the hostpial.

Sasuke sat at the top of the building.

naruto and the other sat next to him.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto barely whispered.

His bangs covered his eyes and it started to rain.

'Celia...why....I loved you so why did you leave...come back please'

His mind was covered with darkness.

"I'll die without her!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi came out.

"All of you should come inside before you catch a cold...,"

Sasuke walked back inside.

A nursed headed him his baby.

"It's a healthy boy," Itachi smiled.

"Yeah...thank you Celia," Sasuke kissed the baby's head.

"Doctor Uchiha," A man ran towards him.

"What is it?"

"The young lady Celia..She's alive she just woke up,"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Everyone made there way to the room.

Celia was talking to a nurse.

"Celia!!" Everyone shouted.

She jumped.

"H-hello everyone," She smiled a beautiful smile.

"Celia....," Sasuke stared at her.

"Hello Sasuke-kun,"

He walked over and kissed her.

He kissed her everywhere.

"Mm..Sasuke..whats...wrong?" She asked between kisses.

"I thought you died, I wanted to die with you! Celia don't leave me again,"

The baby cooed in Sasuke's arms.

"It's a boy?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Thank goodness,"

"Im sorry I worried evryone," She sighed.

"You're free to leave anytime you want," Itachi smiled.

"Congrats Celia-chan!," Naruto shouted.

Sasuke kept nuzzling her.

"Sasuke-kun that tickles," She giggled.

"What did you two name the baby?"

"We don't know yet," Sasuke smiled at the sleeping baby.

"He's so cute," Hinata giggled.

Celia smiled.

"I think I want to name him....Kyosuke,"

Sasuke looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Ne Celia you're so cuuute," Naruto snuggled her.

"Will you sit down?!"

Celia laughed and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I like that name Celia,"

Celia placed the baby gently into his crib and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"When I died...did you care?"

Sasuke quickly looked up at her.

"Of course I did, Celia I hurted when I found out you died..just like that...,"

"Thank you!,"

"Eh?"

"You cared...So I loved the fact that you cared for me,"

He smiled.

Celia laided under the blanket and giggled again.

Sasuke sneaked under and grabed her waist and pulled her closer.

"You're the perfecr girl for me,"

They kissed gently.

"Good night Sasuke,"

"Good night Celia,"


	11. Final Chapter?

"S-Sasuke stop,"

He slowly licked her neck with affection.

"Why are you so shy today?"

"Its not that I told you I have to take care of Kyosuke so could we play later?"

"Com'on Celia pleeease,"

"Sasuke-kun you're begging know..,"

"I know but I neeeed you,"

Celia sighed.

"Okay when I feed the baby I'll come fix you, okay,"

He sighed of relief and layed down.

Celia giggled and went down the hall to Kyosuke's room.

The baby cooed and played with his toys.

"Hi Kyosuke," Celia smiled.

He smiled back.

Celia picked up the baby and sat in the relaxing chair.

Pulling down her shirt he started to suckle his mother.

He played with her neck and swung his feet.

"Celia!!"

She laughed.

"I guess I'm needed alot here huh?"

Kyosuke's eyes started to drift into sleep.

Sasuke groaned and sat up looking at the huge lump in his pants.

'Where is she?'

Sasuke pulled his pants off and his shirt

"Celia!"

"I'm coming Sasuke-kun he went to sleep so please stop shouting,"

"Finally god I'm going to eat you up,"

He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her roughly.

Sasuke pulled up her dress slowly.

"Sasuke-kun you're really being aggressive,"

"Because of what you do to me,"

A blushed appeared across her face.

He pulled down his the last of his clothing

He pulled off her panties and postioned himself agaisnt her entrance.

"Celia I love,"

He bent down to kiss her.

**Ding Dong**

"Dammit!!" He shouted.

Celia smiled at him and he got up and grabbed the robe that hung on the door.

Sasuke opened the front door.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hi Sarah,"

She hugged and kissed him.

"Aww don't be cold again Sasuke-kun, I know you missed me,"

"I'm busy can it wait?"

"No of course not you must be very hard by know?"

She touched his crouch gently.

"don't you miss the things I did for you?" She pouted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sarah leave I said I'm busy,"

She giggled and pulled off his robe and and pounced on him.

"Sarah stop it and get off me,"

"Aww com'on Sasuke I've missed you...please let's play,"

He sighed and pushed her off.

"Go home Sarah...,"

She smirked and started to unbutton her blouse.

She dropped it to the floor.

Sasuke sighed and put back on his robe.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast.

Sarah leaned in to kiss him.

"Sasuke-kun is Naruto here?"

Celia ran downstairs and stopped.

Sasuke pulled his hands away as Celia stared at them.

"Oh, you're that slave girl...Oh don't tell me Sasuke you..and her,"

"You do know it's against Slave laws to call you're master by there first name?"

"I'm sorry," Celia looked down at the floor her eyes watering.

"You're breast are smaller compare to mine,"

Celia didn't bother to look up she squeezed her uniform.

"Well Sasuke I'll be back later tonight...then we can play,"

Sasuke stared at her as she walked out the door and he closed it behide her.

He walked past Celia and went up stairs.

Her eyes widen and she started to cry.

_'Why didn't he say anything? Why?'_

Celia slowly made Sasuke's bed as he got dressed for his date.

She looked up at him.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No just make sure dinner is fine tonight,"

"Yes...Uchiha-sama,"

Sasuke turned and looked at her as she l eft the room.

"Celia....dammit,"

He punched t he wall and sighed.

**Ding-Dong**

Celia opened the door and saw Sarah wearing a black strapless dress and her hair tied up.

She looked very pretty.

"Hi slave girl,"

"Uchiha-sama will be with you soon,"

Sasuke walked down the stairs and flash a smiled at Sarah.

"You look beauitful Sarah,"

She giggled and they went into the dinning room.

Celia walked up stairs into the Kyosuke's room.

She saw him sleeping soundly and kissed his forehead.

Celia gently pulled the blanket over him.

She closed the door slightly and went downstairs.

"Com'on Sasuke I know you wanna play let's go upstairs,"

He sighed as she led the way upstairs.

She knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Celia felt sad the next morning she didn't sleep at all.

Slowly she got ready to clean and wake up Sasuke.

She put on her uniform and walked up the stairs and yawned.

"Aww Sasuke he's the cutest baby ever I bet his slave mommy doesn't even care you huh?"

Celia stopped she felt her body become hot with fury.

She peek through the door and saw Sarah holding Kyosuke and kissing him.

Sasuke stared at them and smiled.

Her fist clenched as she opened the door.

"Slave you're coming in you're masters room unanounce,"

Kyosuke reached for Celia she picked him up and sat him on the floor against the wall.

He looked up at his mommy confused.

Sasuke rasied in eyebrow as she walked back to Sarah.

"Whatis it? Do you need something slave girl?"

The next thing she knew Celia's fist had connected with her cheek powerfully.

Sasuke's mouth opened slightly.

"Celia what the hell do you think you're doing?!!"

She didn't anwser him but picked up her now crying son.

"Sasuke......I hate you....I hope you burn in hell...," She said with a slightly whisper and ran down stairs.

Sasuke ran after her.

"Celia!! Come back!!," Sasuke shouted as she ran out the door.

"Celia!! No Dammit!"

After Kyosuke stopped crying Celia kept walking until she reached his house.

_'Itachi-san..I hope you're home'_

Celia walked through the gate and saw that Itachi's house was much much bigger.

She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

The door opened finally and Itachis eye widen to see Celia.

"Celia? What's wrong?"

She smiled and started to cry.

It started to rain.

Celia hugged Itachi tighly.

"I'll take you home,"

She shook her head.

"No don't take me back to you're brother...I hate him..please let me stay with you,"

Itachi sighed and brought them in.

"I see....,"

"I hate that I'm a slave...I don't want Kyosuke to see his mother live like this..it hurts to think about that,"

Itachi nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Celia....I want to grant your freedom,"

"W-what?"

"If you I grant you're freedom will you stay with me...?"

She gasped and looked up at him.

"Please Celia,"

"Then I'll just be a slave all over again,"

"No you won't I won't treat you that way I promise I love you Celia,"

She started to cry again and nodded.

He kissed her lips lightly.

"Thank you...thank you so much! I'll do anything for you Itachi,"

He smiled sweetly at her.

That was one thing Sasuke never asked to do for her.


	12. Posted link

I poseted the link on my profile! I'm trying to upload more music and Shows on my webstie so yeah give me 3 or ten days to get the hang of everything and I will do any request soon! **So be excited!**

Not just for the web but for me! T^T


End file.
